tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Flux Chord
Ask Flux Chord is a blog about an angry, easily-irritated changeling halfie. He works at Manehattan Power Industries, as a nuclear engineer, but as a punishment for multiple industrial accidents, he is forced to be a stand-in for the industry crane. Rather than spend money on a repairman, they hired Flux to carry all the parts as the reactor shells would be built. The reactors, by the end of it, can weigh up to 80 tons, or, more accurately, 97 whales. Because of this, he has extreme strength, gained over the course of a year and a half. His halfie armor allows his back to not be shredded, and support the reactor shells. Recently, due to the death of his boss Greenback, he has inherited the throne of the Hive, and is now the King of the East Hive. Backstory Flux Chord was born in Manehattan, his father a chemist and his mother a lawyer, and it was originally thought that his talent would be in music. His father constantly bet his mother that it'd be in Engineering, or some type of science. He won this bet, as a few years after he was born, he had drawn on a blueprint and created a simple machine, thus forging the path to his cutie mark. His mother was not happy about this however, and tried numerous times to teach Flux to learn to play hundreds of different instruments, each failing terribly, typically with some kind of explosion or stray wires. Flux went to a private school in Manehatten --currently condemned due to a gas leak-- and accelled greatly in Mathematics and Sciences, to a point where every other subject he was in was a struggle. His terrible memory made classes based on regurgitation rather difficult. Nonetheless, he graduated High School at age 18 (In human years), and went to Canterlot Institute of Technology. However, this was only because his grandfather's inheritance gave his family enough finances to pay for such a school. He graduated after double majoring in Nuclear Engineering, with a Master's Degree. Soon after, his parents (moreso his father, trying to keep the family tradition in line) forced him to work at Manehattan Power Industries, at the plant. His first job consisted of doing the heavy lifting, getting coffee for the other engineers, and little meaningless tasks for minimum wage. He climbed up the ladders of the industry through bribes, hard work, and a lot of ass-kissing. Flux became the CEO of the company in less than three years. It was at this point that he became corrupt, and very negligent of how to do things at the plant. The power plant was destroyed exactly three times. One of them was by Flux, and the others were idiot employees, who framed him for it. These three strikes caused the higher ups to fire him, and that was when Flux ran off to become a romantic, pretending he had enough money to live without a job. A changeling named Caritas Amor seduced him, convincing him to become a changeling of her fledgeling Hive. He took the offer, thinking that if he could get "so many mares to love him" before, then why not gain something out of it? This took a turn for the worst when he realized he was in no way at all good with mares, and he was widely hated. This realization caused his mind to get clearer, and he saw he was piss-poor, without a job, and was quickly dying without any source of love, and therefore went back to work for Manehattan Power Industries. His new job consisted of the extreme heavy lifting (due to a broken conveyor belt, and as punishment, Flux was forced to carry 3-7 ton reactor casings), getting coffee for other engineers, and little meaningless tasks for the absolute minimum wage. Along the way, he met a perky young mare named Ghostly Mist, who, at the time, was married to a colt named Talyn Shadehawk. He thought her a very beautiful mare, and tried to subtly go after her, but things never went so well. After arguments between those two, and Talyn being revealed as a huge cheater, Ghostly left him and went to Flux's apartment, as was their new routine. Flux comforted her and explained she was in no way wrong, and that she was right to leave him. They cuddled, kissed, and got together in the same day. After a long time of being happily together, he hit Ghostly for accusing him of being a cheater. His tired demeanor, along with being rather stressed and scared, caused him to go into tunnel vision at this accusation, remembering someone telling him that the one who accuses first tends to be the one to cheat first. Oh, and Ghostly was very racist to him. His rage caused his hoof to strike her down, Ghostly falling and breaking her wing, as well as having a shiny new bruise on her face. She ran in fear and went to the hospital, where she awaited her wing to heal and for Flux to apologize. It was later revealed by a mare named Peppermint Stick that her husband, Greenback (who is also Flux's new boss, the original CFO of Manehattan Power, promoted to CEO), has been using his identity to cheat on her, and to get revenge on Flux for destroying M.P.I's finances. It is unknown if this is actually his motivation for doing it, but it is definitely him stealing Flux's identity, as explained by pictures and Peppermint's friends. Flux had confronted Greenback, and his first act of true evil was committed. Flux broke his desk, beat him to the ground with a single well-placed punch, and stabbed Greenback in the eye with the wooden shards of the desk. He felt horridly guilty, and was covered in blood, but he felt that time was necessary to go and see Ghostly. He apologized to her, and the doctor came in soon after all was said and forgiven, and revealed to them that Ghostly was pregnant. Due to changeling customs, being that if the king is killed, the perpetrator of the deed is deemed the new king, and takes the throne. Flux took over, and became a benevolent, kind ruler, whom was respected by many local hives and his subjects. His wife brings cakes every so often, much to the celebration of every changeling within. 'Trivia' *Flux once wore a pair of goggles that changed color based on his emotions, which he created to fix his blindness after the first nuclear incident. *Flux has a slight Jerseyan accent, but it only shows if he's angry * The blog's headcanon includes three species of Changeling, the Drones, Diggers, and Infiltrators, each with their own subspecies. * Flux's dad is Scottish. Category:OC Category:Earth Pony Category:Ask blog Category:Story blog Category:Art blog